Bad Moon
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: O lobo está sozinho novamente... Rasgar. Matar. – Slash. Sirius Black x Remus Lupin.


**Título:** Bad Moon  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash / Shonen ai  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG**  
Personagens:** Remus Lupin e Sirius Black  
**Agradecimentos especiais a:** Calíope Amphora pela betagem.  
**Notas:** escrito para a missão Sirem da comunidade do livejournal _Fanfic BR_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Bad Moon **

**

* * *

**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_Sangue. Dor. _

Vinham em abundância das suas feridas recém-abertas. Pelas suas próprias mãos, pelas suas próprias unhas que rasgavam furiosas, compulsivas. Eram compridas. Afiadas. Mortais. Pintadas de escarlate, mescladas à terra, pela pressa. Pressa de se arrastar pela floresta e pelo caminho, até chegar a um lugar seguro.

Não seguro para si, mas para os outros, para aqueles que eram tudo na sua vida. Eles eram tão preciosos, o faziam sorrir e esquecer o que era, o que nunca deixaria de ser. Não merecia estar próximo deles, era uma criatura terrível e assassina, uma aberração que nenhum bruxo queria por perto.

Ninguém, apenas lordes sedentos por poder, para formar um exército, para espalhar terror e derramar sangue inocente, trouxa e mestiço. Como Lorde Voldemort, que se juntara a Greyback, o maldito Fenrir, o responsável por sua vida virar um inferno logo cedo, em tenra infância.

Como toda vez, seu peito se enchia de desespero. A sensação de ver sua sanidade se esvaindo a cada segundo era apavorante, a vontade animal se sobrepondo à humana. A fome de carne fresca fazia sua boca salivar, o nariz longo inspirar o ar freneticamente, em busca de alguma presa, algo vivo, quente e pulsante.

Era uma fera inquieta. Podia sentir cheiro humano naquele lugar, um cheiro que o deixava louco e o fazia lamber os dentes afiados. Mas o quarto estava vazio, sem vidas além da sua, apenas objetos jogados, quebrados pela sua fúria por estar preso e não poder caçar.

_Rasgar. Matar._

Postava-se nas quatro patas, cheirando e rondando o aposento. Metendo o focinho negro e úmido nos cantos, apenas para encontrá-los vazios e cobertos de poeira. As janelas estavam cerradas, grossas madeiras pregadas, diversas vezes. Havia marcas de unhas selvagens, indicando que alguma _coisa_ havia tentado arrancá-las, diversas vezes.

As orelhas peludas se ergueram, atentas a sons que vinham da única porta. Ela não estava cerrada como a janela, poderia facilmente arrebentar a madeira com suas garras e força. Mas uma aura mágica o mantinha longe dela.

Vozes provindas detrás daquela porta se elevaram, discutindo, e a criatura fixou seu olhar nela. A respiração se acelerando, a adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Era cheiro humano, mais forte, mais presente. Uma das vozes gritou, parecia estar chamando-o, de algo familiar tão como o tom daquela voz. Mas sua consciência agora era tão ínfima que não o faria deixar de atacar o que quer que entrasse por ali.

Ele se aproximou com cautela da porta, lembrando da sensação de mil agulhas percorrendo seu corpo quando chegava muito perto daquele escudo invisível. Cheirava, salivava, esperava, arreganhando os dentes. Ansiava tanto...

Mas quando a porta foi aberta, tudo o que viu foi um vulto negro avançando sobre si e jogando-o para longe. Bateu o lombo sonoramente contra a parede e se encolheu instintivamente, ganindo de dor. Não apenas da pancada, também das profundas feridas que ainda ardiam.

Um som de baque o fez elevar os olhos úmidos, estava trancado de novo. E agora, além dos móveis e da cama destruída, havia um grande cão negro no meio do aposento. Os olhos claros prenderam-se nos seus, luminosos e intensos. Não gostou daquilo. Mas era carne e fresca, ainda que não humana, ele quase podia sentir seu gosto na língua.

Pôs-se de pé num pulo, rosnando ameaçador, arreganhando suas presas. O cão permaneceu em silêncio, o olhar ainda fixo na criatura a sua frente, tentando se aproximar. O lobo sobressaltou-se com a ousadia, recuando um passo e rosnando mais alto.

O cachorro não se abalou, arriscando a chegar mais perto, e os dois animais passaram a rodear o quarto em círculos. Olhos fixos um no outro, andando lentamente, como se analisassem um ao outro. O rosnar constante do lobo cortava o silêncio entre eles.

Então o lobo pulou na direção do outro animal, as garras errando por pouco o alvo, porque este habilmente saltou para o lado. O cão finalmente latiu, parecendo pronto para uma briga. Rondaram mais uma vez, antes do cachorro negro atacar, cravando os dentes em uma das pernas da besta.

Não era tão grande quanto o lobo, mas o animal era ágil o bastante para desviar-se dos ataques e revidar com dentadas violentas. O quarto foi coberto de sons de latidos, rosnados, ganidos, baque e coisas se partindo.

Depois de algum tempo, o lobo se sentiu muito cansado, o corpo todo ardia em feridas que brilhavam em cor rubra. Recuou para um canto, encolhendo-se como um filhote com frio. Lançou um olhar para o cão negro, a boca arreganhada, seu sangue colorindo as presas. Cerrou os olhos e escondeu a cabeça, ganindo baixinho.

Ouviu passos no assoalho úmido e velho e encolheu-se mais, esperando mais um ataque. Mas este não veio. Sentiu uma carícia leve e ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os olhos cinza. Estavam como antes, quando entrara naquele quarto. Calmos e sem medo algum. O toque era bom, e ele estava tão cansado, tão sozinho.

Sentiu a língua acariciar-lhe atrás da orelha e semicerrou os olhos, mostrando que gostava. Lambeu-lhe as feridas, gentil, em nada parecendo o cão que o atacara há pouco. Não importava, algo no seu cheiro era muito familiar e o confortava. Então encostou a cabeça novamente sobre as patas, cerrando languidamente os olhos úmidos. Sentia-se menos nervoso, menos faminto.

O calor e a pressão de outro corpo coberto de pêlos se fizeram presentes junto ao seu, aconchegantes. O lobisomem dormiu como nunca dormira antes em noites como aquela, de lua cheia.

**oOo**

O dia seguinte se esgueirou pelas frestas lascadas da janela e buracos das telhas quebradas e falhas. Incomodado com a luz que acertava em cheio seu rosto, remexeu-se para mudar de posição. Teve consciência de alguma coisa lhe prendendo pela cintura e um peso às suas costas, além do chão duro e poeirento onde estava deitado.

Não era de todo ruim, passara a noite inteira encostado em algo grande e macio. Ainda sonolento e sem abrir os olhos, achegou-se mais, querendo dormir mais um pouquinho. Mas então quando, o que quer que fosse, apertou mais sua cintura e remexeu-se atrás de si, Remus pareceu acordar de vez.

Sentou-se de súbito, vendo um braço prendendo sua cintura e então um garoto da sua idade, de cabelos pretos, deitado a seu lado. Havia um lençol sujo e rasgado cobrindo os dois, tirado da cama que havia no aposento. Ficou lívido aos constatar também que estava completamente nu.

Sua agitação o fez acordar, ele recolheu o braço, esfregando os olhos sonolentos. Franziu a testa e encarou o outro rapaz, que puxou o lençol até seu peito, querendo cobrir o máximo que conseguia de pele.

- O que foi, Moony? Por que está com cara de que viu um bicho papão?

- Sirius... Porque eu... você... nós... – o rapaz balbuciava nervoso, enquanto apontava para os dois.

- Você realmente não se lembra, Remus?

O garoto de cabelos negros apoiou-se em um cotovelo, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e dando um sorriso travesso para o outro, que corou de imediato. Soltou uma risada que parecia um latido, divertindo-se com o seu embaraço. Mas logo parou de rir, vendo o rosto do jovem lupino se transformar, como se percebesse algo muito terrível.

Remus passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos castanhos, as lembranças o atingindo de chofre. A noite anterior havia sido de lua cheia, e ele quase havia...

- Oh, Deus... – disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos ainda sujas.

- Não, Moony. – a voz de Sirius soou suave – Não aconteceu nada.

Passou os braços pelos ombros de Remus, mas este continuou com o rosto escondido, começando a soluçar. Lembrava claramente da noite anterior, momentos antes da lua aparecer.

Sirius, James e Peter queriam lhe mostrar algo, ignorando seus protestos. Estava próximo da hora em que a lua cheia aparecia, e ele devia ir pelo túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e se trancar na casa. Não queria mostrar-lhes o que era. Eram seus únicos amigos, os primeiros que não o tratavam como uma ameaça.

Não queria que se afastassem, não queria machucá-los. Mas eles conseguiram levá-lo até a Floresta Proibida, apenas pensava em correr logo dali. Então algo impressionante acontecera, os três amigos, até mesmo Peter, se transformaram. Cada um tomou a forma de um animal e, enquanto Remus continuava embasbacado, eles voltaram a suas formas humanas.

O resultado de três anos de intensos estudos secretos de animagia era impressionante. Até mesmo Peter, que era o mais lerdo e menos estudioso, conseguira se transfigurar em um rato cinzento. Estavam excitados, poderiam lhe acompanhar nas noites solitárias como lobisomem.

Queriam tentar no mesmo dia, Remus sabia que estava muito próximo da hora e olhava temeroso para o céu. Estavam confiantes demais, esqueciam que o lobo era solitário, assassino. Ele só pensava em caçar, rasgar e matar. Mas James e Sirius não lhe deram ouvidos, Peter ficou com medo, como de costume.

Esperaram a lua surgir dentre as nuvens e, como Remus havia imaginado, não dera certo. O lobisomem atacara o cervo de James na sua forma lupina. Com um restinho de consciência do jovem Lupin, correu para o salgueiro, sobre as quatro patas, arranhando a terra abaixo de si enquanto corria.

Lupin lembrou de ter levado vários arranhões e pancadas dos galhos da árvore encantada, antes de conseguir alcançar o nó que a fazia parar. Trancou-se no único quarto da casa abandonada enquanto não se tornara ainda totalmente irracional.

Depois houve a luta selvagem com um cão de pelugem negra, e então virou o rosto, encarando Sirius. De pronto pôs-se a puxar a roupas do amigo, a procura de feridas, achando vergões e marcas de arranhão roxas. O rapaz de cabelos pretos colocou as mãos nos seus ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não vai achar mordida alguma, Remus.

- James... – olhou ansioso para o outro.

- Não conseguiu mordê-lo também. – e então sorriu – Que tipo de lobisomem você é, Moony? Não consegue nem morder um cervo e um cachorro! – gracejou.

- Não tem graça, Sirius. – soltou-se dele, lançando um olhar de advertência. – Vocês são loucos...

- Sim, nós somos. E qual a novidade? – deu de ombros.

- Poderia ter matado os três! O lobo não reconhece as pessoas, ele fica insano e fora de controle.

- Pois o lobo pareceu ter se dado muito bem com o Sinistro. – disse bem sério e então continuou – Quando você correu como um louco, nós o seguimos e passamos pelo Salgueiro. Mas achamos o quarto trancado. Ouvimos sons de rosnado e coisas se quebrando. Peter implorava para que eu não entrasse, e James achou que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia no momento. – respirou fundo – Mas eu não agüento mais te ver sofrer sozinho, Remus... Eu não senti medo do lobo, porque eu sabia que era você. Não queria machucá-lo, mas não pareceu haver outro modo de controlá-lo.

Remus acenou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar e passou mais uma vez os dedos pelos cabelos, em um gesto típico de nervosismo. Havia se arriscado, Sirius Black era um adolescente que aceitava qualquer desafio e não ligava de se arriscar. Era um bruxo que não conhecia limites, assim como James Potter, o companheiro de traquinagens.

"Mas se arriscaram por mim. Ele entrou nesse quarto arriscando ser dilacerado, por mim."

Sabia que não devia sentir aquela alegria súbita no peito apenas com aquele pensamento, mas não pôde evitar.

O cão negro realmente não parecera irritar o lobo, pelo contrário, lembrou-se de que havia se sentido bem depois. Com sorte devia ter gravado o cheiro de Sirius.

Viu o outro garoto se levantar e buscar suas varinhas.

- Deixe-me cuidar desses ferimentos horríveis, Moony. – disse suavemente, murmurando um feitiço em seguida.

Deixou que curasse cada mordida e marca de garra. Remus tinha várias cicatrizes, o lobo queria ferir alguém, e, não encontrando quem atacar, feria a si mesmo. Observou o rosto concentrado do garoto de cabelos negros, tão próximo e íntimo. Em ocasiões normais, Remus teria corado e se afastado instintivamente.

Mas se sentia bem, seguro. Ele tinha amigos, preciosos, as pessoas mais importantes que já havia encontrado na vida. Não os queria longe, muito menos feridos.

- Obrigado... – sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

Sirius levantou os olhos cinzentos, encontrando seu rosto banhado de lágrimas. Pequenos soluços saíam dos lábios secos e rachados do lupino. Parou o que fazia e o puxou para um abraço, apertando-o por entre seus braços. Era familiar, quente e aconchegante. O lobo dentro de si reconheceu e sentiu-se satisfeito.

- Nós te amamos, Remus. Não queremos mais deixá-lo sozinho, deprimido, se machucar desse jeito. Isso que você faz com você mesmo nos deixa mortos de preocupação. Poderia ter confiado em nós.

Se afastou apenas o suficiente para distribuir leves beijos na sua testa, bochecha, cabelos. Apertou seus ombros e com os lábios próximos do seu ouvido, murmurou:

- Eu não vou abandoná-lo, nunca. Estarei sempre aqui pra você, Remus, não se esqueça disso.

**oOo**

_Mentira. Todas doces e estúpidas mentiras._

Estava naquele lugar novamente. A porta trancada e envolta com uma magia usada como escudo, para que o que estivesse dentro do quarto não saísse. O chão estava mais sujo do que da última vez que estivera ali. Quantos anos passaram e não havia precisado estar onde estava agora, para não causar problemas aos demais bruxos?

Ficou encolhido em um canto, a sensação de terror o tomando novamente, sua forma mudando, tornando-se de uma fera. O instinto assassino se sobrepondo à sua natureza humana, a insanidade começando a invadir-lhe a mente. As garras compridas rasgando a própria pele, reabrindo feridas e cicatrizes, fazendo o sangue tingir suas unhas da cor escarlate. Mais uma vez.

_Como ele pôde?_

Sozinho mais uma vez. Sem amigos que o fizessem esquecer, que mantivessem seu instinto de matar adormecido. Que o fizessem sentir especial e querido, não rejeitado como se tivesse uma placa no pescoço escrito "ameaça".

_Nunca abandoná-lo? Black era um maldito mentiroso!_

Horas antes ele estivera diante de Dumbledore, recebendo as notícias sobre o que acontecera em Godric's Hollow. O que ouvira só podia ser um sonho, um pesadelo, distante e muito terrível. Quis acreditar que era fruto de um devaneio, que o velho diretor estalaria seus longos dedos na sua frente e diria "Acorde, Sr. Lupin".

Haviam arrancado tudo que importara para ele, de uma vez só, sem dó nem piedade. Amigos, segurança, lealdade... Amor.

_Satisfeito, Black? Era isso que queria?_

Traição, assassinato e mentiras.

Sentiu a racionalidade se esvair, o lobo o dominava completamente. Rosnou, arranhou as paredes, jogou os móveis. Uivou. Para que toda Hogsmeade – e até Hogwarts – ouvisse e temesse.

_Rasgar. Matar._

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**01/04/2006

* * *

**

N.A: Primeiro Yuri, e agora SiRem... Para o mundo acabar de vez, só atualizando Tempestade!


End file.
